


Butterfly effect

by Avafaris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avafaris/pseuds/Avafaris
Summary: When Hawk Moth use his enhanced Scarlet Moth form to unleashes a swarmed of akumas to create a supervillain army, he didn't expect to this plan may have serious consequences for him and the whole town.





	1. I

The great swarm of ruby butterflies kept flying way towards every parts of the city in search of their prey.

Now Paris is full of a very scared people out there. However, one of akumas sensed something unusual. A very strong emotion, anger, pain, rage and hate. But all of them were suppressed. It's like a volcano just waiting to erupt.

So butterfly got separated from the group and fly towards the very unique place, the neglected graveyard.

Akuma are moving quickly and properly. In a lonely graveyard , quiet , empty and waste devoid of life place. A strong emotions are like a beacon throwing off an energy force.

Finaly it found the source of emotions. That was a big, old and dirty grave.

Akuma just slipped in through some crevice and then a few seconds later, the pure white and bluish butterfly flew out in it place.

When butterfly flew away, the dirt started to fall down at the old grave site. A hole started to appear as more dirt fell. Suddenly an inhuman hand with sharp claws burst from the ground. It pulled more dirt down trying to drag its body up from its prison. Finally, a shoulder popped up with a part of bats wings and a head. It's eyes glowed dark yellow. One audible word escaped its twisted lips, "Revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment. Comments are like jellybeans. I love jellybeans. :-)


	2. II

The ambience is quiet, no sound of anything either in the building of this unknown place or in the air of the entire the street. Like there is not even a soul in the place except for one who's watching this warehouse.

Raphael Croisseux humming as he dug through the crates, the only light being from the flashlight in his hand.

" Pingo, how are you today? " He asked when faced a stuffed penguin.

" Are you asking me where uncel Sam is? " He smile at penguin " Actually, I have no idea. Okay, well, why don't we ask him? "

He scooped up the walkie-talkie in one arm. " Sam, come in, over. " No one answered.

" Sam, come in, over. " He said again probably a little louder than it needed to be.

" Seriously, man, again? " He asked as looking at his walkie-talkie .

Sam Lacroix are his good friend , co-worker and nice guy. But he had one significant failure as night watchman. He still keep falling asleep at work.

" I think he need to start taking turns getting some shut-eye in a real bed. "

He whirled back around and opened the door to bigger part of warehouse. It was full nearly to bursting with crates of something, some stacks nearly reaching the ceiling. And few fluorescent lighting illuminate the road between the crates.

Raphael walked till he entered a small indent where Sam always got his beauty sleep. But he wasn't here and portable hammock was cold.

" Sam , come in, over. " He said to walkie-talkie. Sam didn't answer again.

" Where are you, mate? " He asked as he continued through the giant labyrinth of crates.

When he stopped suddenly, one of crates is all scratched.

"Another crates to deduct from our pay." Raphael let out sigh and followed allowing his mind to wander, continue walking.

The sudden not loud sound of the something broke him from his reverie.

" What the ..." He asked as a strange noise reverberated from the walls of the giant room and the crates.

He picked up his pace. He's not a coward but still felt a little hectic after yesterday's Scarlet Moth's attack.

" Hello, is anyone there? "

The noises grew closer, something was prowling the room. He felt jitters in his stomach.

" Sam? If this is you, I don't find it funny. "

A sudden loud crash caused Raphael to jump; and grabbed his weapon. He turned the corner heading down another alleyway.

But instead of a saw armed intruder or thief , he saw a Sam laying on the ground with a antique silver spear embedded in his arm.

" My god! " Raphael strode towards him. He sit on the floor next to seriously injured partner.

Sam's face was as pale as death. Raphael touched his cheek, his skin was colder than normal. He sulked slowly, forcing the courage to check for a pulse… He felt a small, unsteady beat.

" Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam coughed and open his eyes. Raphael breathes with relief as laid his gun back on the floor, then turned back to his friend.

" Sam, what happened? " He asked as wondered how can pull the sword from his friend body.

He just said, " Run. "

Raphael figured that his partner must be in shock. " Try not to move. I'll call for help. "

" Run, now, before he sees you. "

" Man, what you talking about? "

Sam raised his other hand and pointed to something. Raphael turned to see a strange creature sitting on top a big crate and go through broke crate next to it.

It looked like a gargoyle-like creature, with larger and muscular build. It had a grey skin covered with scars , yellow eyes, a short beak-like mouth and jaw, and a wild mane of moon-white hair. Its arms were fused with some kind of bone clawed-black gloves. It had a long tail with spikes and a pair of black bat wings had stuck from its back. In addition to its loincloth, it wears a kind of battle armor around its upper build, wrists, and ankles.

" Run! " Sam said again.

" I am not leaving you here! " He said it too loud. Creature immediately bolted up and turned his head to noise source. It looked at him in surprise, then a rather sheepish smile crept on to its face.

Raphael swallowed, nervously glancing towards gun was on the ground by his feet.

" Get off before it's too here. " Sam whispered.

He looked at his friend and back at monster. Then grabbed his weapon and started shooting. All the shots to the head and the body should be a kill shots. But bullet bounced off monster's skin.

Creature giggled but its face turned more serious after a few seconds. It spreads out its wings and lunged for him.

Raphael flew to the side, monster's hand hit the ground causing dust and bits of floor fly in all directions.

Monster clucked its tongue as it looked up. Then it strode towards Raphael, who kept on backing away until his back hit the big crate.

Creature going to attack again when it eyes widened in surprise as it felt a really hard grip on its tail. It glanced over its shoulder, Sam held it by its tail.

"Raph! Get the hell out of here! "

It took a second for the words to get through to Raphael. He blinked, then took off running like all the devils of Bashan were after him.

After two minutes, he came out to the emergency exit. He turned the corner heading down another alleyway. His car has just around the next corner.

Then a terrifying screeches filled the night air as if from a devil. Creature was prowling the sky.

He ran faster down the alley as the figure drew closer towards him, its yellow eyes lit up like a broke power cable.

He reached his car, searching in his pockets frantically for the key but only had enough time to touch the piece of metal. A dark hand slashed at the door break the window and leaving a long claw mark imprinted on door.

Raphael screamed at the top of his lungs as the monster picked him up with its tail and flew into the night. A car alarm still rings out loud long after the Creature and Raphael disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end, Next chapter is on it’s way. So what do ya think? Did I catch your attention? Do you want read more? 
> 
> Ps.Small spoiler. Marinette show up in next chapter.


	3. III

Marinette didn't move, she was just looking at computer screen.

Nadja Chamack has just finished speaking about breaking into the warehouse with antique, and brutal attacked at two night watchmen. One of them was missing and second slipped into a coma after surgery in hospital.

There were no witnesses. So no one knew who was a thief, and what was stolen when the contents of almost all crates are unknown. But police suspect this could be an akuma attack. Because they found a lot of strange signs of claw marks at the crime scene.

Marinette was sure that any human couldn't have done this. But something just doesn't sit right, here.

She do know from experience akumatized villains were acting a weird in their individual way and have very different motives. But why evilized villains would it do that and why nobody ever saw him after that. Akumas victims are usually pretty soon revealed themself to the city.

She was so focus on it that she didn’t notice that now she’s not the only person in her room.

" Marinette? " Her father touched her arm. Girl jumped at least five feet in the air from chair and she fell flat on her bottom on floor.

" Is everything all right? "

She quickly pulled herself up and looked at him

" Yes papa. " She rubbing the back of her back " Did something happen?

" We called you, but you didn't come to diner. "

" I'm sorry. I was watching the news and wondering who is this mystery thief. "

" I don't know who do that but I know that Police or Ladybug and Chat Noir will find it for sure. " He stated, as smile at her.

" Yes, they will. "

" And we will have dinner. Come on. Let's don't keep your mom waiting."

Marinette nodded, smile to her father as they went down but she still thinking about the same thing.

~•~

MeanWhile....Many kilometers away, two very similar lone figure stood right in the middle of a old neglected graveyard.

They are both looks to be physically around their forties, and wear a long black coat. They even have identical facial expression. But they have a one difference between eatch other. They have a different hair color.

" What do you think? Asked Blond guy as rubbing the back of his neck, pointing at dirty hole in the ground.

Brown hair man sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking over at his friend again.

" You know what I think. " Man said before checked the hole field by gently skimming his finger over the dirt around hole. He received a very small electric shock. He frowned.

" Well, it's just as I suspected. THIS HAPPENED. "

His friend stares at hole and then slowly his mouth turns up into a a thin line and his eyes twinkle.

" I don't believe that! It is impossible! "

" I'm afraid it's the indisputable truth. " Brown hair man answered in a very neutral tone.

" Then our worst fears have been realized. " Second man said in a voice so full of alarm. " So, now what do we do? "

" We have only one option left. " He said, each word loaded with meaning.

Blond guy looked at him incredulously." You're not talking about...."

" Yes, We need to find a Hunter. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody liked the three chapter, despite my far from perfect English XD


	4. IV

Ladybug flew through the night air. It was a relatively peaceful night, with a cool breeze in the air, the sounds of pedestrians and traffic on the road around her.

She was finishing her rounds around Paris and came to a rest on top of some home. Ladybug sat on the edge of the roof, staring at the night sky.

A few minutes later, she heard somebody land a few meters away from her.

A familiar voice asked " It's such a beautiful night, right? "

" I suppose it." Ladybug watched as Chat Noir sat down beside her.

" What's wrong My Lady? You seem upset?" He spoke, not taking his eyes away from the sky.

She looked down at the city instead. " Have you heard of breaking into warehouse 52 few days ago? "

" Yes," Chat looked at her " Do you think akumatized villains had something to do with this? "

" I'm not really sure. I spoke with Lieutenant Raincomprix. Police has a theory that normal criminal wanted to fake an akuma attack to distract us. This case is suspicious. So we should be on guard. " She didn't look at him, still keeping her eyes strictly on the city.

He turned his head to get a better look at her profile and he could see the worry and concern in her face.

Chat know that Ladybug worry more than a normal she should about the townspeople' safety, especially since Scarlet Moth' attack.

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes, before Chat said " A penny for your thoughts, my lady."

" My thoughts are worth more than penny. I mean, unless, of course, you 're offering me a gold penny."

" Fair price to pay, I'd say." Chat smile " But first I wanna hear your thoughts."

" Sounds like a good deal. But it realy nothin'. "

He touched Ladybug's shoulder softly. " You know you can talk to me about anything right? Even if it’s…’nothing’. "

Ladybug sighed " I just have this feeling,"

Chat Noir's forehead crinkled, " What feeling?"

" That something bad is about to happen," She said with a frown looks." I can't explain it. I just know something's coming. But I don't know what or when.

" Well, I'm no fortuneteller, Ladybug, but whatever happens we'll deal with it , just like we always do."

A smile broke out across Ladybug's features. Chat seeing this slips one arm around her other sholder and pulls her closer, bumping their hips together. " And, as a precaution, let's stay close together.

She gently pushes him away. " But not too close, Kitty. "

He made a little drama noise and then standing up. " Well, how about once more around city ? I bet I'll be the first to the Arc de Triomphe. "

" Maybe in your dreams. "

" I dream only of you. "

Ladybug rolled her eyes before suddenly threw her yo-yo and swung away.

" That's not fair! " Chat Noir chimed as grabbed his staff and follows her. Heroes forget about the problems while chase each other around the city.

However, the duo were being watched and spied. On building behind them, winged creature watching the heroes as gently scratching the roofing tiles.  
  
When Ladybug and Chat disappeared into the distance, Creature hissed something that sounded like ' It coming up soon' , and flew away towards a different part of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. And. Comments are encouraged.


	5. V

" It's the end of the line. "

The taxi driver said when he had to stop the car when the woods became too thick to traverse.

Two almost identical passengers staring out of the window. They had already been driving on abandoned dirt roads for most of the trip. They were fortunate to get as far as they did.

Just after they paid for ride. Filing out of the car, they began the hike through the woods. There was a rough pathway to follow but the thick underbrush and old trees made taking a vehicle impossible.

From what they had gathered when asking taxi driver was that kids sometimes came out here on dares to enter the house. That at least explained why the path was not fully overgrown.

" Are you sure this is the place? " Blond guy asked when they came to the end of the road.

" No but that's our only lead. " Brown hair man said,

The house was about everything people usualy expected from some old witch cabin.

The grounds of the house were overgrown with trees and shrubbery all the way to the house itself. The roof from what they could see was covered in multiple holes. And when someone saw this house can wondered if the holes in the walls ever had glass for windows, or did they use shutters? If they did, they had long since rotted away.

When they were go on the porch, both of could feel like building was emitting some energy. They look at door, it was old mahogany door with doorknockers in the shape of a Bear Head. The door mat says " Not Welcome"

" Should we have knocked? " Blond guy asked

His friend merely shrugged and knocked on old door. And then he door just opened.

The entrance was just as messy as the outside. Most of whatever furniture that used to be here was long gone like the shutters outside.

" Daniel, let's get real. There's no one here." Blond guy said.

" No way Dante. Even if he's not here now. We need to search the building. " He anserw as stepped into the entry room first.

" I hate it when you're right. " Dante said, bringing up the rear.

The moment they passed through the doorway the entire house changed. Whereas before it was a ruined mess, now it looked brand new. The walls and ceiling were freshly repaired, candles burned in nearby holders bathing the room in their warm glow. Even the shutters were closes over the windows.

" Wow, " Dante said

They heard the sound of the footsteps, and moved to the living room door, finding it unlocked and entered the room. They arrived in the room just in time to see a adult man opening a old book.

He has zigzag eyebrows and black sharp eyes. His skin is cool pale. He has cream hair that ends in a pony tail. He wears a plain black shirt, on top of that, he wears a red jacket, with a blue white and red pattern for the collar and the end of the sleeve. With gray combat boots over his pants.

" Arawn Wolfhart ? " Daniel asked.

Man looked up at the sound of his name. When he recognized the figures at the door he closed the book and gestured for them to come in.

He's looking at them, eyes cold and hard. There was tension in the air as they waited to someone says something.

After long time, Dante said " Hello, Mr Wolfhart. We don't know each other, but w..."

Arwan just cut him off " Dante don't insult my intelligence or skills. "

" How did you recognise me? " He blinked in confusion.

" I'd recognise you anywhere, no matter what spell you putt on yourself. That's terrible disguise, by the way. " Arwan retorted. Then he looked at Daniel, " Hi Daniel. "

" Hello again, Arawn. Long time no see. "

" 73 years but who's counting? " He said rather intrigued." To what do I owe this displeasure? "

" Actually, We came in here to ask you a favor." Daniel said like he talking to a wild lion.

" You got a lot of nerve showing your face in my home and say something like that." Arwan looked at them with uttered disdain.  
  
" Listen, I know you don't like us very much. "

" That's an understatement. " he said with a cold and malevolent voice." I hate you to death. The only reason why you're alive is because I promised Bridgette that I won't kill you. "

Daniel and Dante get kind of a cold feeling up their back.

" It doesn't matter what you're want from me. Because my answer is no."

" But..."

" All right, listen up, 'cause I'm not going to repeat this. There's no changing my mind. " snarled Arawn, slamming his fist down on the table. "So , you'd better get out here right now or I'll throw you out the window myself. "

"Wait, wait… Let's not be hasty. You've got to listen to us." Daniel said

" I'm very interested, why? " Arawn gave them a blank look and took his book with table.

"  The seal is broke! " Dante yaled

Turning his eyes to Dante, Arwan blinked and laid the book on his desk before crossing his arms and turning to face him.

" What did you say to me? " At the sound of the growl in the man's voice, Dante quickly taken backward step.

" Exactly what you heard. Do we have your attention now? " Daniel replied, slightly amused by the looks of truly badly masked fright.

" Gentlemen, you have three minutes. " He said, striving for calm.

" You can not be serious? " Dante throw up his hands.

" 2 minutes 50 seconds. " Arwan just got up and came over to bookcases.

" But..."

" Shut up! " Daniel as reaching for his bag and pulled out tablet.

Arwan sits back on the sofa watching as he types on the touch screens.

" Here. " He gave him tablet " Just read it. "

" I'm not much for modern technologies, but I can make an exception." Arwan says, staring at the screen of the tablet.

After two minutes, he turn tablet off and put it on the table. He looks up. Something flashed in his eyes, something dark, but then it was gone.

" Get me on the next flight to Paris. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, review tell me! If you didn't, review tell me why!


	6. VI

Silence encompassed the city of Paris, the pigeons overlooking the city from above. Perching from the buildings, their eyes scouting the streets. Footsteps echoed from down the alleyway as small eyes located the source of the noise.

The hooded thing could feel that it was being watched. Eyes glistened high above, looking down at him, watching his every move.

Gargoyle-like creature ignore it, just as much as try ignore human in this city.

It hissed at traffic light on that corner. The city it used to know has passed away. But Creature is pretty sure that the one place in Paris is still the same.

So now the corners of its mouth go up as it stood at the entrance of a small dark green building. In night time it realy looking good.

Creature looked around, but it saw no one. It smile before pushed the door open and walk down the stairs.

The journey was uneventful until it reached the stone gateway; the words etched in the stone: _“Stop! This is the Empire of the Dead.”_

The hooded monster chuckled as stepped into this underground maze, and started to navigate the catacombs .

After 30 minutes of walking through familiar terrain its concentration was broke as something brush by its leg.

It was a fat rat with red eyes. Creature got the rat with remarkable speed. A small rodent looking at it with panicked look while making a squeaking noise. Creature looked at small animal and its stomach growls.

Monsters just open its mouth when it suddenly hear a whisper and felt a jolt of electricity in the air.

Creature lost its grip. So rat slipped out of its hand, hit the ground and leave this place as fast as its paws will carry it. But Creature didn't seem too worried about that.

It walked over to the wall and places its hand on the old skull. Closing its eyes, it stood motionless for a long moment. Before it slid its index finger in a the eye socket and – It tearing a rumbling sound just echoes in catacombs as the wall in front of him opened, revealing another corridor.

It smile as just moved on into the tunnel.

After what felt like an eternal walk, Creature turned the corner to reveal a giant room. A faint moonlight lights through an small hole in the ceiling. Room was crepy, smelled funny, and there were cobwebs everywhere.

Stone table stay in the middle of the room. Table was a great slab of rock supported on four smaller rock pillars. The seven skulls of animals were carved on the sides. There also were a few strange red symbols around all skulls.

Creature carefully walked through the room to the stone table. It looked affectionately at table as gently skimming its finger over the cold rock.

But then it clenched its fist, aura of black energy coursing around its hand. It brought the fist down to strike the middle of the table. Stone instantly splintered and broke upon impact.

Creature smile when get its hand out of table and looked at small object in its hand. A dark sphere with a black and purple electric aura. There are dark blue bolts that crackle around it.  
  
" Shhhhh, It's okay, I'm right here." Creature said as stroked orb like this to calm it.

~•~

Arawn Wolfhart had mixed feelings when seated in a plane. His gaze was fixed on the distant horizon. Paris seemed safe, beauty and peace.

He never thought that he would come back here, but life is full of surprises. He reaches in his pocket, pulled out tiny black figure of a bird.

" Finally, we will meet again," He murmured,

Then he was staring out the window, watching dark storm clouds form in the distance and caught his reflection in the tinted glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Chapter 6! I hope you guys are enjoying.  
> Next chapter is on it’s way and will be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comment. Comments are like jellybeans. I love jellybeans. :-)


End file.
